


The Drunken Fool

by jessica988



Category: Frozen (2013), Ice Bros - Fandom, Kristanna - Fandom, Snow Sisters - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ice Bros - Freeform, Inspired by Frozen (2013), Kristanna, Post-Frozen (2013)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica988/pseuds/jessica988
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Anna's favorite ball of the year, The Founder's day ball, and she gets to spend it with Kristoff and Elsa. Everything is going well, until it seems someone has had a little too much to drink...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Drunken Fool

The Founder’s day ball was probably Anna’s favorite ball. The amount of people that came was double the amount as usual. Every kingdom had sent people, far and wide and majority of the villagers had come as well. The amount of food was too much for Anna to handle, as there were two whole tables of nothing but sweets; one dedicated to nothing but chocolate sweets. The music would last all night and the dancing was never going to end. But the thing she was most excited about was being able to enjoy with her husband and her sister. Even though Kristoff despised balls, mainly because he had to wear the most uncomfortable suit, Anna knew he loved going just to see her happy. They didn’t dance much together, rarely if any. Kristoff was one who had “two left feet” syndrome as he called it and just had the hardest time getting it together.

 

Anna didn’t mind it though, she just loved it when he would attempt to, even if he failed miserably. It didn’t matter to her; it was just nice that he came all the same. They would always end up eating as many sweets as possible, talking to everyone they knew and then ending the night on the balcony to watch the celebratory fireworks. She loved sitting there watching them while he held her close in his arms. She smiled at the thought and looked over at him.

 

Kristoff was standing beside Elsa in front of the stage that was set up for the several ceremonies and performances they would have that night. It was customary for the Queen to stand in front of the stage so guests could come speak to her or even ask for a dance. Anna was supposed to be there as well, but she had snuck away from her last dance partner to get a snack.

 

Anna watched as Elsa and Kristoff chatted away. She couldn’t help but admire the outfit her sister had chosen for the occasion. The top and the sleeves were scattered with snowflakes that sparkled in the light. The bottom was chiffon and it fell beautifully to the floor. The back had a trail of snowflakes that weaved it’s way down the back and to the bottom of her dress. The heart shaped top was covered slightly by her hair that fell loosely over it. It had taken a lot of convincing on Anna’s part to get her to just wear her hair down; something that Elsa never did. Elsa had finally agreed when Anna had promised to wear the black and gold dress that sat untouched in her closet. It laid untouched for a reason. Anna wasn’t a major fan of sequins, and the gold bodice of her dress was covered. The only part Anna had liked about the dress was the black chiffon bottom with the slit that parted as she walked. It was lovely, but her arm itched from rubbing onto the sequins and the heart shaped bodice wasn’t clinging to her like it was supposed to. Well, more like it may be clinging too much. In more than one occasion, Anna had to sneak away to pull it up.

 

But Anna didn’t mind. Elsa had loved the dress and Anna would do anything to please her sister. Plus, it seemed Kristoff had taken a liking to the dress as well. Not wanting to miss on the conversation, that apparently had Elsa laughing, Anna grabbed a handful of chocolates and made her way back to the pair.

 

 

“Did she really?” Elsa said with a giggle.

 

“Yeah she did!” Kristoff said with a laugh. “She didn’t realize it, until she looked down and saw the slobber. She completely freaked out and threw the carrot across the stable. She began to gag and try to wipe the carrot out of her mouth. I was too busy laughing too hard to say anything, until she punched me in the arm.”

 

Elsa laughed, enjoying the bonding moment she was having with her brother-in-law. They didn’t start off that well at first. They would have little conversations here and there but over time, the awkwardness melted away and they become more comfortable with the other. Elsa treasured the moments they would have laughing at Anna’s lack of grace and stories from trips they had taken. This was another one of those treasured moments.

 

“That’s Anna for you. She is going to make you pay for it.” Elsa said, pushing back a strand of hair.

 

“Yeah, she is feisty.” Kristoff said with a smirk.

 

“That she is. Speaking of, do you know where she is?” Elsa asked. She scanned the crowd, looking for a glimmer of gold. Kristoff shook his head with a smirk,

 

“The last I saw, some Prince had gotten a hold of her for a dance. But I saw a glimpse of gold heading over to the chocolates.” Elsa laughed to herself and looked back at Kristoff.

 

“Of course she did. I only hope she brings some for me.”

 

“You know she will, but even if she did, I guarantee she would only make it back with one piece instead of the handful she grabbed.” They both laughed again. A sudden cough then grabbed their attention.

 

A young prince stood before them, holding a glass of whine in one hand and extending the other towards Elsa. He was in his twenties, his hair was a dark brown and it curled perfectly on his head. His eyes, though glassy, were of hazel. He began to bow, but lost his balance for a second and recovered quickly. He glanced at his glass to make sure nothing spilled, then re-extended his free hand to Elsa. Elsa held back a giggle.

 

“M’lady.” He said. Elsa tried not to wrinkle her nose at the strong smell of wine coming from his breath. “I—I was hoping that the—the lovely queen of Arendol—uh—Arendelle, would be so kind as to—dance with me.”

 

Elsa took a quick glance at Kristoff, seeing that he too had noticed the man’s  drunken state and produced a small smile at the man.

 

“Thank you sir, but sadly I don’t dance.” The man took another step closer, obviously disappointed.

 

“Oh—Oh come on your majesty. I—I know I may not look like much of a dancer myself but, I can possibly teach you a thing or two—or three.” He said, smiling a wide grin at her. He took a step forward and went for Elsa’s hand but Elsa retracted it quickly, staring at the man with complete surprise at his boldness.

 

“I’m sorry sir, but I don’t want to.” Elsa replied refraining herself from pushing the man away. The smell of wine was even stronger now that he was closer. He stared at her with his bloodshot eyes.

 

“Please your majesty, I—I jwust want to show the queen how—“ He reached for Elsa’s hand again. But Kristoff grabbed the man’s hand,

 

“I believe she said no.” He said sternly. Elsa looked at him; he was tense, obviously disturbed by the man’s lack of understanding of the word no. His face was that of aggravation, but she noticed how he was refraining from doing worse. She saw his other hand clenching tightly in a fist, threatening to come at the prince at any moment. It shook in it’s place, but Elsa knew that Kristoff wouldn’t dare hit him unless absolutely necessary. She wanted to smile at him; thankful that he was there for this. But she resisted and looked back at the prince.

 

The man was looking at Kristoff in confusion and then anger. He then turned to the queen, his eyes still pleading for a ‘yes’. Kristoff released his grip on the man and watched him stumble back a ways. His wine spilled out of his glass and the man looked at it in shock. Elsa held back a giggle as she watched him go from looking at the glass to looking at the spilled wine on the floor. The prince then turned his attention back to Elsa.

 

“They call you the Snow King—Queen? Snow—Snow is soft and gentle. It’s beautiful.” The man then pointed his finger at her. “But you madam, are no sn—Snow Queen. You’re—“ he broke off as he brought his finger to his chin, trying to think hard at a comeback. His eyes widened suddenly, and he pointed at Elsa again. “You—You are an Ice Queen. You’re—You’re cold and—and cold.”

 

Elsa couldn’t help but laugh to herself at the man’s poor attempt to hurt her. She had heard worse, much worse. The man must have realized this because he continued.

 

“You’re—you’re not as easy as I thought you would be. You—you know, I thought, ‘Jim, you can win over a—a princess, maybe even the queen. Just—just be yourself, twirl her around the room and maybe she’ll—she’ll open up her nice, wittle legs for you’.” Elsa’s eyes widened. “I mean, it seemed for a—a while there that the little red headed was going to—to open up for me. But she—she ran off. Shame, she—she was so pretty. I—I even got a little peek peek down her dress.” He said with a laugh. “But—but she ran off somewhere. I—I don’t know where she went.” He did a turn as he tried to look around the crowd before finding himself facing them again and continued.

 

“Gosh, she—she was so—so pwetty. I just wanted—wanted a good squeeze.” The man laughed again.

 

Elsa refrained herself from freezing the man where he stood. She clenched her fists tightly, trying hard to fight the urge to hit him for talking about not just her but Anna as well. Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but Kristoff beat her too it.

 

“I would watch what you’re saying sir and who exactly you are saying it too.” The man then looked at Kristoff. His face was stern, and both of his fists were clenched, just as Elsa’s. Elsa applauded his coolness, as he took a step towards the man. The drunken prince looked at him for a moment, studying his features. He squinted his eyes at him, studying him hard. Then, he gasped in realization.

 

“Ohhh, you’re—you’re her husband. What’s—what’s your name?” he said trying to snap his fingers. He stopped then pointed back at Kristoff, “Oh yeah, that’s right Christopher.”

 

“It’s Kristoff.” Kristoff growled. Elsa saw a flash of gold out of the corner of her eye.

 

“Right—right. Tell me Christopher, how—how does she ride huh? I—I bet the wittle princess is just a jo—joy to have. If—If her breasts bounce as much as they do when we dance, I—I bet you have a wonder—“ he burps. “Wonderful time together.”

 

That was it. Elsa heard a low growl come from Kristoff and saw him take a step towards the prince. She grabbed his arm before he could get any closer, but he pulled at her grasp. He was dying to hit him, Elsa could see it in his face; and she was too. The man was laughing, mocking him it seemed. He had no clue what was going to hit him if Elsa didn’t get Kristoff under control. She could feel him getting out of his grasp.

 

“Excuse me.” Kristoff stopped moving and both him and Elsa looked up at the familiar voice. The prince turned around to face Anna. She was smiling at him, but Elsa could tell that from the looks in her eyes, she had heard everything.  

 

“Ahh! Princess…. what—what was your name again?” he stammered.

 

“Anna, Princess Anna of Arendalle.” She said, still a smile on her face. Kristoff stood up straight, watching her. But Elsa saw from the corner of her eye that his fists were still clenched and ready for action.

 

“Right—right. You’re the pretty one I got to—to dance with earlier.” He said smiling from ear to ear. He wiggled his eyebrows at her. Anna giggled a little.

 

“Yes, we did.” He smiled and nodded, inching towards her. Anna stood her ground. “I couldn’t help but over hear that you enjoyed our dancing for more than just the dance.”

 

The prince stopped moving at the serious tone that had come in Anna’s voice. Her smile was slowly fading.

 

“I also heard you were trying to see how easily you could get either my sister or I for the night.” The prince’s smile disappeared. “I believe you implied we would possible open our legs for you. Is that correct?”

 

The prince could only stammer “I—I—I”

 

“I also heard you asking my husband some very private things.” The smile on Anna’s face was completely gone. “Something that is, of course, none of your business.”

 

The prince took a step back, only to be met by Kai. Kai grabbed hold of his arm and removed the glass.

 

“It seems that your presence here is not wanted, nor needed. In fact, I do believe your presence is not needed here ever again.” Anna said taking a step forward, her voice now just as stern as Kristoff’s. She turned to Kai,

 

“Be sure to tell King Roger why exactly we will not be inviting his son to any more of our events; down to the last detail. I want him to know exactly what he did.”

 

“Yes your majesty.”

 

“Wait! No you can’t tell—tell him please!” he exclaimed.

 

“Oh, I can and I will.” Anna said. “You acted inappropriately towards my sister after she told you no, you ignored a queens orders, you ignored the Prince’s orders, and you not only said filthy things and implied filthy habits, but you also partook in basic sexual harassment of a princess. You should be in the dungeon for what you have done.”

 

The prince stared up at her, fear in his eyes. But Anna smirked,

 

“However, seeing as you have no ability to stand straight and you are on what seems to be your tenth glass of wine; I can let it slide to just returning you to your homeland and never allowing you to return.”

 

The prince smiled weakly at her.

 

“Of course, if the queen agrees to my terms. Seeing as she is the queen, she can change my rulings. Elsa?” Anna looked to her sister, a stern look on her face; but Elsa could see the hint of happiness in her eyes of doing something so queen like. Elsa met her gaze, showed a quick smile her way before the prince could turn around.

 

“PLEASE! Your majesty, I beg you to send me home. I apologize for my actions, please!” Elsa looked sternly at him, her queenside taking over. She could see the people that were closest too them were now watching them, confusion on their faces. She looked back at Prince Jim,

 

“Prince Jim of the Eastern Islands,” she said looking him dead in the face as she paused. She could see the worry and fear growing on his face as every second past. She was enjoying this too much, so she cut the silence. “I agree with Anna’s terms. You are here-by banished from Arendelle until further notice.”

 

The prince sighed with relief.

 

“Oh, Prince Jim.” Anna called, taking a few steps closer to the man as Kai allowed him to turn back around. “I almost forgot.”

 

Anna then pulled her fist and punched the smiling prince square in the nose. The small crowd gasped as the prince fell back into Kai’s arms as he wailed out in pain. He reached for his nose as he lifted his head. He looked down at his hand as blood began to drip out of his nose. There was no doubt that his nose was now broken. Anna shook her hand a little to get rid of the pain. Prince Jim then looked up at Anna in surprise.

 

“Kai, it seems he may need a cloth to stop the bleeding. Be sure her receives one on his ship.” Kai couldn’t help but stare at Anna for moment and then smile at her.

 

“Yes your majesty.” Kai then began to walk Prince Jim out, who had tears running down his face as he silently left the room. When they left, the small crowd returned to their conversations and drinks. Anna watched them leave, and then turned back to her sister.

 

Elsa couldn’t help but laugh as she walked towards her and hugged her sister tightly.

 

“I have never seen you act like that before miss priss.” Elsa said. “I’m very proud of you.”

 

“Is that how it feels when you decide stuff? That was the biggest adrenalin rush I have ever had!” Anna giggled as she squeezed her tightly. “I want to do that more often.”

 

Elsa laughed in her shoulder and whispered “Thank you.”

 

“Hey! Just because you’re the older one, doesn’t mean you have to do all the protecting.” Anna said as she released Elsa and looked into her eyes. “Besides, I love you too much to let that slum bag get away with that that easily. I had to let you torcher him just a bit too.” They both laughed.

 

“You still got that right hand punch it seems.” Kristoff said as he walked over, smiling. Anna turned to him and let her grip on Elsa go. She walked into his arms and felt him squeeze her tight.

 

“Yep! I still got it!” She said in his chest. “I’m sorry you didn’t get your chance to hit him. I know you wanted to.” She felt him laugh.

 

“I did, but I knew it wasn’t the best idea. I probably would have gotten in more trouble than he did.” Anna looked up at him smiling.

 

“Doubt it! You wouldn’t have to deal with me breaking your nose.” They both laughed. Anna felt his hands rest on her waist and she kept her hands on his chest. She couldn’t help but think about how good he looked in his suit.

 

“I guess that is a good thing, seeing how hard you punch my arm. I don’t even want to know how it feels on my nose.” Anna felt his laugh and stared at him as he smiled at her.

 

“You won’t. I love you too much.” She said with a smirk. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He held her there for a moment and then released her. 

 

“I love you too.” He said with a smile. Anna giggled, but then pointed her finger at him, frowning and squinting her eyes at him.

 

“But if you let me eat another carrot that Sven already bit off, you may feel learn how it feels.”

 

 


End file.
